


Следы на снегу

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyday, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, James Moriarty - Freeform, Moriarty - Freeform, PG, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Шерлок уже знает, что ждёт его дома. Незримая тень Мориарти снова нависает над ними, предвещая перемены или беду. О, Джим знает, какова была роль Редберда в жизни его врага. Несуществующая собака заменила в памяти образ погибшего друга. Неужели Мориарти пал настолько низко, что бьёт по детским страхам Холмса?..





	Следы на снегу

Шерлок замечает следы на снегу, как только выходит из такси. Он останавливается и молча смотрит, пытаясь понять, что всё это значит. Джон бубнит, отчитывая его за очередную ссору с Майкрофтом, но внезапно останавливается и следит за взглядом друга. Он тоже замечает следы и напрягается, не понимая, что в них странного. 

Шерлок медленно подходит и смотрит на снег. Свежие собачьи следы появляются каждую ночь уже неделю, как пятно крови в том дурацком рассказе. Или пьесе. Или... в общем, в чём-то там про привидение. В юности Майкрофт затащил его с родителями на театральную постановку, но Шерлок предпочёл выбросить сюжет из головы. Ничего сверхъестественного в мире не существовало, и подобные сказки только мешали воспринимать мир реально. 

— И как это понимать? — спрашивает Джон, покачиваясь с носка на пятку. Кажется, он хочет разговорить друга. 

— О, если бы я знал, — шепчет Холмс и складывает руки за спиной. — Если бы. 

— Нет, серьёзно. Что такого в этих следах? Кто-то выгуливает собаку. 

— Под нашими окнами? Каждый вечер всю неделю? Боюсь, Джон, что сегодня мы узнаем, к чему это было. 

— Почему сегодня? 

— Сегодня Рождество. А это своеобразный «привет». 

— От него? — напрягается Джон. — Шерлок, не молчи! 

— Подожди тут. 

Шерлок уже знает, что ждёт его дома. Незримая тень Мориарти снова нависает над ними, предвещая перемены или беду. О, Джим знает, какова была роль Редберда в жизни его врага. Несуществующая собака заменила в памяти образ погибшего друга. Неужели Мориарти пал настолько низко, что бьёт по детским страхам Холмса?.. Это было простительно Эвр, но не тому, кто долгие годы был просто буквой «М», внушающей страх полиции и криминалу. Или же Джим откопал в прошлом детектива нечто такое, что воспоминание о Редберде уничтожит детектива раз и навсегда?.. 

Шерлок открывает дверь и видит их: влажные отпечатки на полу. Это маленькая собака, возможно, совсем щенок. Джон идёт следом, но Холмс закрывает дверь перед его носом: незачем доктору рисковать собой. Это дуэль Шерлока и Джима. 

В доме темно: миссис Хадсон уехала в гости, соседей у них так и не появилось. Шерлок не включает свет. Он медленно направляется наверх, поднимаясь по ступеням и смотря на влажные следы крохотных лап. Что он найдёт? Кровь? Труп собаки? Надпись «Редберд» во всю стену? 

Шерлок осторожно переступает порог комнаты. Тишина. Темнота, и он щёлкает выключателем. Зажигается свет. 

В центре комнаты стоит корзинка, в которой спит крошечный щенок. Он точно спит: спинка равномерно вздымается, малыш выглядит уставшим, но спокойным. Холмс неспешно обходит комнату и не замечает ничего плохого или странного: только под окнами остаются следы от лапок на снегу и недовольный хмурящийся Джон. 

В кармане дребезжит телефон. Шерлок достаёт его и с удивлением вскидывает брови. 

«Надеюсь, тебе понравился подарок. С Рождеством. ДМ» 

«Подарок? Что это значит? ШХ» 

«Просто подарок. Сегодня Рождество. Разве ты не в курсе? ДМ» 

«А следы на снегу? Что это значит? Если это шифр, то я разгадаю его. ШХ» 

«Это был намёк на подарок. Я думал, ты поймёшь и будешь в предвкушении. ДМ» 

«Я не каждый день планирую злобные планы. И не ношу злодейские костюмы. Отбрось стереотипы. ДМ» 

«Хотя нет. Не расслабляйся. ДМ» 

Шерлок не может сдержать улыбку. Внизу раздаётся яростный стук в дверь: кажется, Джон уже злится. Ох, как он будет ругаться, если узнает, кто именно сделал Шерлоку очередной подарок... Ухаживания Джима становятся более явными. 

Только Холмсу всё равно: это новая, более увлекательная игра, с примесью доселе неизвестного ему послевкусия. Он смотрит на очаровательного светлого щенка и думает, что назовёт его... 

«Так как? ДМ» 

«Ричард. Или мистер Брук. С Рождеством, Джим. ШХ» 

Шерлок уверен, что Джим, находясь на другом конце города, смущенно краснеет и отбрасывает телефон в сторону.


End file.
